Koi Suru, FORTUNE YUPI! SPECIAL PETRA!
by Evamaru
Summary: Petra dirawat dirumah sakit karen mimisan berat dan terkena anemia akut setalah melihat Video ambigu Rivaille dan Eren. Akhirnya Petra pun memutuskan untuk mengkover sebuah lagu menjadi lagu versi dirinya yang sekarang. Special Story from "Koi suru, FORTUNE YUPI!" /Warning : Fujo!Petra, typo dimana-mana, bahasa yang tak sesuai dengan EYD. [ADA LIRIK LAGU FORTUNE YUPI VERSI PETRA]


SPECIAL CHAPTER OF KOI SURU, FORTUNE YUPI!

* * *

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

**PETRA SONG – FORTUNE YUPI YANG MENCINTA**

**.**

**.**

**[Orang yang kau sukai akan melakukan hal terlarang]**

**.**

**.**

That's Petra Fortune Yupi

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

* * *

Petra menatap layar ponselnya. Terdapat 16 pesan masuk dari para guru dan 27 pesan dari murid-muridnya yang berisi '**Get Well Soon Bu Petra/Mrs Petra'**. Petra hanya tersenyum melihat semua orang peduli terhadapnya.

Ya, kini ia sedang berbaring dirumah sakit. Tampak kantung infus darah menggantung di tiyang dekat tempat tidurnya.

Bukan bukan! Petra tak terkena penyakit parah atau kangker ganas. Penyakitnya hanyalah kecelakaan ringan. Mau tau kenapa Petra sampai masuk rumah sakit?

Dia terkena ANEMIA AKUT karena terlalu banyak MIMISAN melihat video AMBIGU antara orang yang ia sukai (mungkin sudah nggak) SI KON- *plak* maksud saya RIVAILLE dengan murid favoritenya karena kepolosannya EREN JAEGER sedang bercinta DIRUANG PRIBADI MILIK RIVAILLE akan desaan EROTIS dari EREN JAEGER dan prilaku 'ehem' dari RIVAILLE. *Keyboard Error*

.

.

**[Mohon tunggu sebentar, Author sedang mengalami adegan kekerasan]**

.

.

Akan tak percaya tentang video AMBIGU yang dilihatnnya, Petra entah merasakan apa. Melihat mereka berdua bercinta entah mengapa membuatnya ingin berfangirlingan dan merasa bahagia. Petra pun menjadi tak mencintai Rivaille lagi. Namun mencintai pasangan RIVAILLE dan EREN yang entah mengapa mereka cocok sekali. Antara seme pendek Agresif Rivaille dan Uke Tsundere polos Eren.

Bahkan Petra sampai rela akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Auruo misalnya. Entah kenapa ia sering memikirkan auruo setelah melihat kebahagiaan Rivaille dengan Eren.

Iseng-iseng sambil tersenyum nakal, Petra membuka folder2 di ponselnya. Ditemukan video berjudul 'RiRen LiveAction R18' dan dibukanya video tersebut.

Tampak dua orang sejoli sedang bersetubuh mesra di antara remang-remang yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Petra hanya dapat blushing sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mencoba menahan teriakan mereka sendiri.

"Akh! Sial! Aku mimisan lagi! Bisa-bisa darahku habis lagi!" seru Petra lalu menyumpel hidungnya dengan selembar tisu.

Agar anemianya tak parah, dengan kecewa ia menutup video ambigu itu. Petra tak kehabisa akal. Ia sepertinya memiliki ide cermelang.

"Huft, bosan! Ngapain yah?" Petra tampak berpikir sejenak dan munculah lampi neon 25 watt.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat lagu EPIC nih! Lalu diakaitkan dengan fortune Yupi milik Hanji!."

Petra mengobrak ambrik folder2 ponselnya kembali. Diputarnya lagu 'Koi suru fortune cookie instrumental' dan mulailah Petra bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri. Karauke gitu! Mumpung gak ada dokter atau suster yang jaga! Jam besuk juga dibuka satu jam lagi.

Dan, musikpun mulai mengalun…..

* * *

**FORTUNE YUPI YANG MENCINTA – PETRA RALL**

**(**Parody Koi Suru, Fortune Cookies**)**

_Walaupun aku menyukai Rivaille_

_Rivaille nampak tak tertarik padaku_

_Siap patah hati kesekian kalinya_

_Yey yey yey_

_._

_Ketika kulihat disekelilingku_

_Ternyata ada Eren Jaeger disana_

_Titan yang menyerang tidak akan disadari_

_Yey yey yey_

_._

_Saat ku melamun terdengar desahan_

_Yang terdengar dari ruang Rivaille_

_Tanpa sadar hidungku mengalir darah_

_Dan jantungku berdetak cepat_

_Mimisan ku ini tak dapat berhenti_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on HANJI_

_._

_Coba berikanlah_

_Yang mencinta, fortune yupi_

_Masa depan tidak akan seburuk itu_

_Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!_

_Berfangirlangn bersama kan membawa keberuntungan_

_._

_Fortune yupi, berbentuk hati_

_Nasib lebih baiklah dari hari ini_

_Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!_

_Janganlah menyerah untuk membuntuti Rivaille_

_Mungkin ia akan datang kekamarnya Eren_

_Ku punya firasat jika mereka berdua_

_Kan Bercinta_

_._

_Awalnya ku ingin mengungkapkan cinta_

_Tapi dirimu slalu bersama Eren_

_Itu tidak apa, karena ku merasa bahagia_

_Yey yey yey_

_._

_Meski hanji dan Annie membantuku_

_Untuk mendapatkan Video mereka_

_Tapi itu tidaklah cukup_

_Karnaku ingin melihatnya langsung_

_Aku harus bisa, melihat mereka_

_Plis plis plis plis HANJI_

_._

_Bantulah diriku_

_Yang mencinta, fortune yupi_

_Hanji tolong ajak ku tuk melihat mereka_

_Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!_

_Apa yang kan terjadi, siapapun tak ada yang tau_

_._

_Fangirlingan, fortune yupi_

_aku mohon terjadlilah hal yang ambigu_

_hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!_

_Dnia ini kan dipenuhi dengan mimisan_

_Esok hari akan kusebarkan video mereka_

_Yang akan membuat dunia ini menjadi_

_Terkejut_

_._

_Come on, come on, come on, come on HANJI_

_._

_Coba berikanlah_

_Yang mencinta, fortune yupi_

_Masa depan tidak akan seburuk itu_

_Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!_

_Berfangirlangn bersama kan membawa keberuntungan_

_._

_Fortune yupi, berbentuk hati_

_Nasib lebih baiklah dari hari ini_

_Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!_

_Janganlah menyerah untuk membuntuti Rivaille_

_Mungkin ia akan datang kekamarnya Eren_

_Ku punya firasat jika mereka berdua_

_Kan Bercinta_

* * *

_._

Petra menyanyikan lagu itu dengan semangat sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Yah, itulah petra. Sepertinya gadis cantik calon ibu ini akan menjadi Fujoshi yang ngeshi Rivaille Eren!

Cklek….

"HALLO MY STRAWWBERRY SWEETY KITTY PERRY CHOCOLASTY HONEY BUNNY SWEETY MY DARLING LOVELY PETRA RALL!." Muncul seseorang yang mungkin adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur dari ambang pintu sambil membawa buket bunga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji Zoe, guru ketceh nisata berkaca mata nyentrik.

Petra terkejut dan hampir terkena serangan jantung atas kedatangan Hanji. Ia langsung mematikan lagunya.

"HANJI! BISAKAH KAU TAK USAH SEPERTIITU?! INI RUMAH SAKIT BODOH!" Hardik Petra dan hanya dihadiahi kekehan nista Hanji.

"Maaf! Apakah keadaanmu membaik?" ia meletakan buket bunga dimeja sebelah ranjang.

"Lumayan! Gara-gara video yang kau berikan membuatku bsampai anemia begini!" cibir Petra

"Tapi kau senang kan?" Wajah petra langsung sumringah bahagia.

"PAKE BANGET BANGET! GW GAK NYESEL LIHAT VIDEO RIVAILLE AMA EREN!" Sorak Petra. Sepertinya ia bener-bener telah menjadi fujoshi.

"Mau kurekamkan lagi kalau mereka sedang berbuat 'nganu' lagi?" tawar Hanji.

"MAU BANGET!"

Begitulah cerita ini berakhir dengan obrolan ambigu antara Peetra dan Hanji. Bahkan, Autor sampe bingung apa yang sedang mereka obrolkan.

**[END?! DENGAN TERPAKSA *PLAK*]**


End file.
